The Real Housewives Of Forks
by jazzyjay1999
Summary: Jump into the Lives of five rich,famous housewives .As they go through the love,life and lose together ,with Drama around every corner
1. Intro

**The Real Housewives Of Forks**

This is the story of five housewives life of one suburban neighborhood,the Real Housewives features women that live in various areas in their respective regions, but still are closefriends or in overlapping social circles as some of the women are antagonistic to each other. As the series expanded, a mixed group of divorcees and single mothers are going to be introduced. There lives are going to go there one crazy journey with serious and more issues, involving suicide, divorce, broken relationships, bankruptcy, infidelity, fraud,family feuding, alcoholism, eviction,deadbeat parents and foreclosures.

_**~Bella Masen~**_

Hi everyone I'm Bella, I'm Writer. My husband Edward is a a rock star .We have two kids our oldest child is Nessie who is 7 years old and our youngest is Anthony who is 4 years old.. They are my life but sometimes they run me a little crazy but then again I probably couldn't live without them. Out of every accomplishment I have ever achieve they are at the top. I take care of them and I take care of myself., and Edward takes care of all of us.

~_**Rosalie McCartey~**_

Okay well I don't need an introduction but of course I'm Rosalie. I'm a wife, mother, and a business women. I am a superwomen in many meanings . I have four daughters Annabella is 8 years old, My twins Maci and Melissa who are 5 years old and Chole my youngest who is 3 years old. My husband Emmett is an Football player. I have the big house, the nice cars some say im spoiled but I`m just living the good life. You can say I'm vain, I`m just speaking the true and if want to cross me or your ass is gone.

_**~Alice Whitlock~**_

I'm Alice. I'm a Fashion Designer. I'm mostly know from my clothing line called Alice. I'm engaged to my boyfriend of five years Jasper Whitlock .Jasper is a Lawyer and work long hour and big cases. Of course I know he`s being professional but I don`t like the fact that some of his clients are females.

~_**Esme Cullen~ **_

Well I`m Esme.I`m an Interior husband Carlisle is the Head Doctor at Fork Hospital. We can not have our own childern, so Carlisle and Me have two adopted who is 9 years old and was adopted from Italy and Josh our youngest who is adopted from African and just turned 7 years last but not least is Carlisle daughter from his first wife ,Lily who is 14 years old .

_**~Angela Chenery~**_

I`m Angela. I`m a stay home mom while my husband Ben is a CEO of his family have 2 kids together and 1 dog .Our oldest is Nate who is 8 years old and the baby of the house is Micheal who is 3 years old . And lasty but not least our dog Lucky

**Comment,Like,Favorite or Follow .Tell me if i should go on or just stop .First story ever.**


	2. Chapter 1:Morning

_**Bella Masen POV**_

I woke up this morning with the sound of knocking at my bedroom door,I gaze at my beloved husband Edward who looks god-like as he sleeps. Not wanting to wake Edward up, I slowly creep out of bed and in to the my youngest child,Anthony was waiting .Bending down I cradle him in my arms feeling the warm of his body heat.

Carrying Anthony I walk across the hall checking to see if nessie was still I enter the room a light snore fulls my was laying in her bed in a ball like motion in a deep and I creep out of the room and go down stair to check the plans for the sound of a ring house interupts my thoughts I get to the phone on the third ring and answer it to see who it was.

"Good Morning Bitch"exclaimed Rosalie as i answerd the phone

"What`s up" I answer

"We have a play date with all the kids today,Alice set it up ...so i could only imagine what going to happen" Rosalie explained

"Who`s coming" I ask quickly

"Just the normal five of us" she answers

"okay good got to go see you later" I say hanging up the phone

My mind quickly starts wondering what the hells going to happen today when all five us in the same room with five very differnt personailtys and alot of only guess is our group of "friends" I am the nice,sweet and shy one,But if you push the wrong button you will see a differnt side of loud cries cause me to lose my I going back to acknowledge him,I see Edward cradle Anthony softly in his awe I look on from a distance,watching as my son and husband sight in front of me just warmth my heart.

Edward catches my eye and calls me this morning I wanted nothing but spend the whole day with my family and not with my "friends".Edward knowing my look softly askes me "Are you ok,Love".

Jumping out of my day dream I answer him "Yes just thinking how nice it would be to have a family only day"

He looks over at me with deep thought written all over him face."We will soon love,But right now we have to get ready for this day" I look and lighly kiss his lips and say"GoodMorning Honey" He chuckles sofly at me "I love you woman"

Our morning was just beginning and we both knew we are looking at a very long day with four outspoken time will tell what will happen today.

**Comment,Favorite or Follow. All feedback welcome**


End file.
